Dragons Curse
by Servamp of Mischief
Summary: a mysterious job request that might have a clue to find the missing dragons take a turn for the worse. Natsu gets cursed by demons which counters Igneels magic to stay in Natsu, for the purpose END's revenge on Igneel. If the curse is not broken Natsu could become a dragon? Will Lucy help break the curse? will Igneel defeat END?
1. Chapter 1: fateful meeting

**Chapter 1: fateful meeting**

A dragon with scales as red as flames flies over what used to be a small village. A devastated village that was demolished in one day, by one of the dark wizard most horrendous demons that knows no mercy, but without a second thought the dragon with lightning speed descended on the burning ruins. A faint green light in the flames caught the dragons eye. It was the light of a woman's magic shielding an infant in the flames, the dragon came up to the light and devoured the flames, sparing them from the fire. When the dust cleared the dragon could see the woman and child clearly, they both had cherry blossom pink hair and the dragon could see the woman's onyx black eyes, but he couldn't see the child's eyes because he was asleep. the woman was startled at the sight of the dragon but when she looked into the dragons eyes she calmed down.

The woman forced her frail body on her two legs and spoke to the dragon," thank you for saving me and my little one", giving the sleeping infant a warm look.

The dragon responded, "you must get to safety, for both you and your child's sake."

The pink haired woman could no longer stand, she collapses on the dirt floor, exhausted from using her shield magic, barely able to move she does a last attempt to hold the child up to the dragon.

"I'm sorry but I don't have the strength to protect him, please take care of him, my son's life is more important than mine."

The dragon gently holds the boy in his claws, "but what about y..." the dragon stayed silent as the woman laid on the ground with a peaceful smile on her face.

The dragon was enraged by what the demon did and the lives he ruined, the dragon growled, "E.N.D you will pay for this".

The dragon looked at the sleeping child in his claw, he knew that if the boy stayed with him, he would have to face hardships and won't have a normal life. The dragon looked to the sky and clasped his wings to the dark blue sky, just at that moment the sun has risen, the infant has woken up to see the luminous ball of fire rise from the horizon, the boy gave a gentle smile.

The dragon whispered to the child, "that is the first summer sunrise", then he thought for a second, "since I don't know your name how about I call you Natsu".

Natsu gave a joyful laugh while the dragon joined him, the dragon looked into the infants black eyes that are the same as his mother." Alright Natsu for now on you can call me Igneel and if you want I can teach you dragon slayer magic." Natsu smiled in agreement. Igneel stared back at the sunrise, ' _I hope this was the right choice my son.'_

* * *

 **So what do you think, I know its pretty short for an intro, but it shows the background on how Igneel met Natsu. this will contribute to the story later on.**

 **By the way I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I would rather have someone else be END instead of Natsu.**


	2. Chapter 2: dragons cave

**Chapter 2: dragons cave**

In a sinister castle there's a meeting taking place amongst demons in absolute darkness. One shadowy figure sit in the king chair while four more kneel before him, "are the preparations complete" asked the man in chair. "don't worry the request was already sent to the guild" answered the first woman to the right kneeling to him. "and who will be posing as the clients", the man on the chair continues. Then the young girl and boy next to the woman volunteer, "We are sir". The one in thechair looks at the muscular man, the man nods, "it is settled on the promised day, Natsu Dragneel will be ours. " They all laugh maniacally.

* * *

At Lucy's house, Lucy works on her novel then suddenly Natsu barges in through the window. "hey Lucy what's up", Natsu blurts out.

"Natsu use the door like a normal person".

"Where's the fun in that"

"It's not supposed to be fun, you use a door to get in the house."

Ignoring what Lucy said, "hey Lucy want to go look for a job."

Lucy sighed, "Fine lucky for you I need money for rent."

"then let's go, Happy I waiting for us in the guild."

Natsu jumps out the window as Lucy stares at her closet for what to wear. She picked out her favorite white and blue top, black skirt, leggings, and knee high boots. Lucy quickly changes and walks out the door the runs full speed towards the guild.

When Lucy arrives she can see Natsu and Happy already looking for a job at the request board until a particular request caught Natsu's eye. Lucy came up to him to ask what he found, Natsu took the paper off the board and showed it to Lucy.

Lucy read it, "we need a dragon slayer that can explore a cave near the ruins of Dawn village in Dawn town to find a dragons nest. You may help yourselves to the dragons treasure but we need the dragon itself. The dragon slayer that takes this request must come on the day of the summer sun festival and the reward will be. What a minute 500,000j and to top it off

dragon treasure, that's enough to pay rent for years and enough to buy myself a new wardrobe."

Lucy's eye were gleaming from the amount of money the request offered, but she stopped when she saw Natsu's face. He was not as excited as her in fact he was thinking about the dragon in the request.

" if I take this job and if I really get to meet this dragon they might tell me where Igneel is."

Wendy interrupts " they might also tell me where Grandine is."

Natsu patted her on the head and said, "your right Wendy we both can find out where our dragons are."

Lucy was happy to see Natsu and Wendy smile, she couldn't help but smile along with them. little did they know that their wish would turn into a nightmare and they would be lose a dear friend.

* * *

 **I wonder what will happen**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail xD**


	3. Chapter 3: two dragons

**Chapter 3: two dragons**

 **-Lucy's POV-**

The summer sun festival was three days away. The trip took at least one day to get there, leaving us a day to prepare. Gray and Erza came along out of curiosity.

"so how do you know there's really a dragon in this cave?" Gray asked

"I don't know, but it's worth a try, hopefully this can help us find our dragons."Natsu said with determination in his eyes.

"even if it's untrue the reward is quit pleasing. that is if their willing to pay it?" Erza questions. It was true the reward was really high and I couldn't help but worry.

A bell rang signaling the group to get on the train. Unfortunately for Natsu it signals a long day of misery.

" urgh w-why does it have to be a…urgh… Wendy please use your tro… urgh…",Natsu hurls before he finished his sentence.

"sorry Natsu but if I use it too many times the spell will be defective later."

"URGH", sounding louder than last time. Annoying every one.

" That's it I'm knocking him out, at least I can put everyone out of their misery", Gray yells holding an ice hammer

Erza gives Gray a death glare, telling Gray to put the hammer down, which he obediently did, but Erza ended up Knocking Natsu out instead. I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. I have to admit Natsu looks pretty cute when he's asleep.

Day turned into night time in an instant. We won't get to the festival till morning so everyone decided to sleep on the train seats. It was peaceful at the time, I was having a nice dream with a cute guy even though his face was blurry he feels familiar to me. Suddenly I shot my eyes open before I could see his face to the sound of Carla screaming.

Every one ran to Carla's side except for Natsu who was still Knocked out from Erza. _How hard did she hit him anyway?_ Carla was dripping in a cold sweat and was panicking, Happy and Wendy were trying to comfort her, luckily her breathing got slower as she calmed down.

"Carla what's wrong, was it a nightmare or is it your precognition?" Wendy said worriedly.

"I-it was a prophecy… I-I didn't see it clearly but there were two dragons a small one and big one. T-there was another… it-it was a monster more terrifying than the dragons"

Shortly after Carla went back to sleep along with Happy and Wendy. We all quietly went back to our seats to discuss about Carla's prophecy.

"that kind of proves there's dragons in that cave. I think, but this also could mean that those dragons aren't the only problem here", Gray whispered

"yes its quit suspicious, I think it would be best if we don't tell Natsu until we are certain of what's to come. Knowing him, he would charge into the cave without a second thought", we nodded to Erza's suggestion.

"this kind of thing worries me, I think this job I kind of sketchy", I murmured. I took a glimpsed at the sleeping Natsu then out the window. _I hope we don't regret this later?_

"we'll see how this plays out, but first let's get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."Erza gazed at use with confidence. In turn giving us confidence as well.

I placed my head on the soft seat cushion slowly closing my eyes drifting to sleep. Hopefully I could have that dream with the cute guy again. maybe this time I could see his face?

* * *

We finally made it to Dawn town, Natsu jolted up the second the train stopped, he jumped on his seat revived with energy and excitement for adventure. I was excited too, but sadly had to keep what happened last night a secret from him, _I hated keeping secrets from my friend_ , but Erza was right if Natsu knew he would just cause trouble.

* * *

 **If your wondering, yes Erza hit Natsu so hard that he passed out the whole chapter. Oh and can you guess who Lucy was dreaming about, and I'll be sure to add some more Lucy dreaming about him scenes.**

 **Sadly I'm not a Fairy Tail owner.**


	4. Chapter 4: the summer sun festival

**Chapter 4: the summer sun festival**

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I was amazed by the festival, the street was decorated with painting of the sun, flowers, and animals, there were streamers going from lamp post to lamp post and flowers on them. The air was filled with the delightful scent of food which made Natsu's mouth water. I could tell Natsu and Happy are about to go to every food cart in sight to stuff their faces. Just as they were about to make a run for it Erza gripped on Happy's tail and Natsu's shoulder. Two cloaked figures approached us. _Something felt off about them_.

"are you the ones who accepted our request, if so who will be the dragon slayer that will meet the dragon", said the one that sounds like a young boy.

Natsu and Wendy answer in unison, "we're the ones that will see the dra…"

They were cut off by the girl wearing the cloak, "NO! we specifically asked for a dragon slayer not two, its best that the strongest goes." She points at Natsu, "why not you, you look strong".

Natsu gets angry at the girl for calling Wendy weak, but before he opened his mouth, Erza put an arm in front of him and nodded at the clients demands. The clients nodded back.

"if you want you can enjoy the festival and meet us at the ruins tonight." The boy said

As soon as they left, Natsu stormed off frustration with Happy not far behind. The clients just ruined every ones fun with their rude comments. Good thing Wendy wasn't as mad by what that girl said as Natsu. I couldn't help but wonder why they only want one dragon slayer for this job and why she singled out Natsu?

I ran after Natsu who was still pouting over what that girl said, not knowing he's leaving the town. He stopped to stare at a something. I caught up to him and followed his gaze to the dawn village ruins. Without saying a word he sprinted towards the ruins with me and happy going after him.

Natsu stopped in front of a collapsed building, his nose twitched as he moved his head back and forth. We caught up again. Natsu tried to lose us again by going left. I grabbed his scarf chocking him. He deserved it.

"hey Luce, I-I can't breathe", in a chocked voice tugging on his scarf.

I sighed and let go, "what are you doing here anyway Natsu?"

Before he could answer Happy's stomach starts growling followed by Natsu and mine. "hey guys can we talk about this after we get food in our bellies", Happy mumbled rubbing his stomach. We all left the ruins.

We ate at a nice restaurant, I have a decent plate of food while Natsu and Happy have stacks of empty plates and gulping down another stack full of food. Every time I see them eat, I seem to lose my appetite. I start pushing my plate of food away, but I pulled it back when a certain blue cat wanted to grab it.

"What do you think you're doing cat."

"I'm helping you cut down on the fatty junk. who knows you might lose a couple of pounds?"

"Watch your back cat." Without hesitation I gobble down my food. _I swear one of these days I'm gonna get him._

I was stuffed. I slumped back on my chair. We looked out the window when something very hilarious happened, someone being chased by the police. He had black hair and wearing nothing but his boxers, it was Gray.

"Honestly why can't he keep his cloths on?" I sighed

"ha-ha-ha looks like ice for brain is getting his just deserts." Natsu was tearing up from laughing, but that faded away when we notice the bill.

I can't believe we spent the last few hours doing kitchen duty to pay off our bill and to make matters worse we have to go to the ruins to meet up with everyone. We trudged to the spot where we have to meet the others.

As expected we were the last to show up. Everyone was either standing up or seated on a large piece of rubble. I could tell Erza and Wendy spent the day shopping, from the sparkle in Erza's eyes when she buys new armor and Wendy admiring the matching necklaces she bought for herself and Carla. Natsu went straight to Gray to make fun of him. _Typical._

"So how did you spend your time in the slammer popsicle", Natsu smirked

"Wait how did you know!"

"It's not that hard to notice a stripper running from the cops."

"Oh yeah want to go pyro", Gray glared making a fist

"Sure lets go at it", Natsu glaring back at Gray lighting his fist on fire.

Their bickering was put on hold when the young cloaked girl came running towards us. She stopped in front of us panting with a scared expression on his face. "You-you have to help me… T-the dragon took him… it-it took my brother" she gasped.

* * *

 **fairytail1230: Gray, you should really learn to keep your cloths on.**

 **Gray: it's not my fault, I lost them then that cop was chasing me for no reason.**

 **fairytail1230: I think he had a reason.**

 **Natsu: I think she's trying to say. you should get arrested for being a stripper.**

 **Gray: you should be arrested for being an idiot.**

 **(Natsu and Gray start fighting)**

 **fairytail1230: (sweatdrops) well that's the end of that. Care to join me for this one Lucy.**

 **Lucy: ok**

 **fairytail1230 and Lucy:** **fairytail1230 does not own Fairy tail, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: the dragon within

**Chapter 5: the dragon within**

 **-** **Normal POV-**

Everyone was shocked to hear the dragon in the cave took the girls brother. Erza stared the girl in the eyes and asked how it happened.

"we were at the mountain near the cave to check out if the dragon was asleep yet, suddenly its claw lunged out and grabbed him. Please you have to save him." Tears streamed from her eyes as she clutched her cloak.

Everyone nodded and rushed to the sight of the boys disappearance at the entrance of the cave. It was dark and the night time didn't make easy to see.

"I-it's in there", the girl mumbled as she pointed a shaky finger at the cave.

"alright, but before we enter we must devise a plan."

* * *

 **-In the cave-**

A man with black hair and green eyes standing on a strange circle with patterns in it, takes a veil of red liquid out of his pocket then pulls out the cork releasing its odor.

"now come at me Natsu Dragneel" the man chuckles

* * *

 **-outside the cave-**

As Erza explains her plan, Natsu's nose suddenly starts twitching as his eyes are fixed on the pitch black cave. The pink haired boy disregards Erza's plan as he darts into the cave with Lucy not far behind. The rest of the group tries to go after them. All of a sudden two cloaked figures jumped in front of them, blocking their path.

The girl behind them laughed as her face turned from a frightened little girl to that of a demon. Horns and wings sprout from her body shredding the cloak revealing her attire. The other two do the same, the boy looked somewhat like the girl while the large muscular man didn't sprout wings his muscles grew and he had a large horn on his forehead.

"What are you and why are you blocking our path."Erza demanded pointing a sword at the muscular demon.

"You let girl in cave. Master asked for fire brat", the man muttered to the boy next to him. Ignoring Erza.

"Don't worry, lets finish these weaklings of first then go after the girl."

"Happy, Carla get in the cave and stop Natsu!" Erza commanded

The two exceeds where kicked to the side before getting near the cave by the demon boy. They hit a tree with rapid speed, they gasped before falling unconscious. The fairy tail mages were furious as they prepared to fight the cold hearted demons.

* * *

 **-in the cave-**

"N-Natsu w-wait", Lucy was out of breathe. Chasing after Natsu.

"…"

"Natsu answer me"

Something caught Lucy's foot, making her fall forward. She extended her arm toward the pinkette who paid no attention to his fallen comrade.

"Natsu what's wrong with you"

"nothing's wrong really, he's just doing what we expected him to do," a woman shows herself holding a chain that's leads to Lucy's foot." you should know the name of the one that's going to punish you for trying to interfere… I'm Rin".

Lucy forces herself up to get a good look at her opponent. The woman has large demonic wings, small gem like red horns, and short loose white hair. She wore a tight black dress that reaches her thigh, knee high boots with chains on them, and chain accessories. The woman was ready to fight her and Lucy knew that she needs to beat her fast then stop Natsu from falling into a trap. Lucy unleashed her whip and took out a golden key, ready to fight.

* * *

 **-Natsu's POV-**

 _I know this scent, there's no doubt about it_. I ran to the end of the cave, it was big enough to hold a dragon, but the only thing I see is a man wearing a suit holding a small bottle with red stuff in it.

" who are you and how come I can smell Igneel" I glared at the man

The man didn't answer he just swirled the liquid in the bottle

" that smell it's coming from that bottle…" his eyes widened when a thought came to his mind. "th-that's Igneels blood… WHERE IS HE!"

" ha-ha why just tell you when you can fight me for the answer", the man grins. He puts the cork on the bottle then puts it back in his pocket.

I grits his teeth as I sets myself on fire. _I'm gonna beat him till he spits out what he knows about Igneel_. I jumped towards him. My fist connected to his face but he kept that annoying grin, he didn't flinch. _'it pisses me of'!_ In that split second I was close enough for him to attack. He moved two fingers in circular motion at my gut, then a dark light flashed making me hit the cave wall, _hard_. I gasped then fell to the ground, clutching my gut. I looked up and that bastard wasn't there. I felt a powerful kick sending me to the middle of some kind of circle. I didn't notice it before there was a circle with weird writing engraved on the cave floor. I couldn't see it clearly, my vision was blurry, the only thing that was visible was that I was kneeling on a dragon symbol in the middle of the circle.

" well Natsu Dragneel time for you to release the dragon within you… by the way I'm Hotaru", the man chuckled a light shot from his fingers to my right arm.

Unlike the last attack this one was sharp. I put my hand on the wound, blood trickled splattering on the dragon symbol. Hotaru took the bottle out of his pocket and smashed it in on the symbol, then he jumped off the circle. I watched as the circle reacted to Igneel's blood and mine. _It glowed red. I felt like something was being ripped out of me._

* * *

 **I finally made a longer chapter, this is the closes to a thousand words that I got.**

 **Sorry about not doing a script for this chapter, I do it when I feel like it.**

 **later on I'll show you how Hotaru got Igneel's blood, and what will happen to Natsu. In the next chapter there will be a surprise guest that many of you would want to meet.**

 **Till next time. I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	6. Chapter 6: Igneel

**Igneel**

* * *

 **-Normal POV-**

 **-outside the cave-**

Erza, Gray, and Wendy were tired and covered in bruises, the demons didn't even have a scratch on them. The Fairy Tail mages were still willing to fight despite their fatigue. Before they engaged the demons again they heard a bone rattling scream.

" N-Natsu…", the mages looked at the blue exceed.

" haha looks like our work here is done… we should go master told us to leave as soon as the curse was placed", the girl ordered.

" what curse… what do you plan to do to Natsu…", Erza yelled, angrily

"…"

" ANSWER ME!"

" if you want to find out why don't you go in the cave and see for yourself… before we leave you should know the name of the ones you couldn't defeated… names Mika." The girl scoffed. She took out a purple glowing stone, then disappeared.

" Kurai", the girls twin said before disappearing too

" me Fuzen", said the man before doing the same

The group was frozen for a while. They heard another scream from Natsu, making Happy desperate to fly to his best friend. Wendy grabbed the still unconscious Carla then followed everyone to the cave.

* * *

 **-Lucy's fight-**

Lucy was chained to the cave wall. Rin was about to finish her off, creating sharp metal nails she charged at her. Lucy closed her eyes prepaing for the pain to come, only for them to be shot open to the sound of Natsu's scream, Lucy opened her eyes again to see Rin's nails an inch away from her head. Rin steps back and her nails vanish.

" about time… you should count yourself lucky blondie", Rin placed a hand on her hip and sneered.

" what are you people doing to Natsu?" Lucy bellows rattling the chains.

Rin just gave a creepy smile, she got close to Lucy and whispered something in her ear. Lucy's eyes widened, Rin backed away snapped her fingers and the chains holding Lucy faded away. Lucy landed on her feet glaring at her. Rin kicked dirt on Lucy's eyes, she rubbed the dirt off her eyes to see that the demon disappeared.

Lucy was about to go to Natsu until she saw the exhausted blue exceed barely able to hover. She moved over to Happy placing her arms around him, keeping him from falling to the ground.

"Natsu" he huffed barely audible

Lucy cradled him in her arms as the others met up with her. They could see a light in back of the cave they knew there friend is there and they had to help him. They made it to the back of the cave. They couldn't see Natsu, all they saw was a large pillar of fire, but one thing was certain his screaming came from in there.

"N-Natsu", Happy whimpered as he covered his ears with his small paws. He couldn't stand hearing his best friend in pain. Tears started to form in his eyes.

E veryone glared at Hotaru who was still in the cave.

"whatever you did to Natsu, I promise I will not forgive", Erza angrily pointed a sword at Hotaru

Hotaru just snickered as the flames grew brighter and hotter. Natsu's screams of agony turned into a loud roar, it wasn't even human. Everyone but Hotaru were on the hot dirt floor shielding their ears from the deafening sound. The pillar got bigger then it split in two, another roar came from it. After there were two pillars of fire, the flames died down enough to see.

* * *

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I couldn't believe what I saw. There were two dragons, one was big, with dark red scales, and scars, while the smaller one looked like a younger version of the big one, except for the scars, but it had patches of pink scales. _Wait pink scales, it couldn't be. Could it_? The young dragon must be Natsu, I didn't notice it before but it also looks like he's unconscious.

Hotaru faced the big dragon and bowed, " well fire dragon king Igneel, Master END has been waiting." Igneel's eyes widened hearing the name END. For some reason it also sent chills up my spine.

" END he's here", Igneel growled in concern.

"why don't you find out for yourself", Hotaru slashed his hand in the air and a purple light hit the roof above us.

Boulders were falling over our heads. I shut my eyes waiting for the crushing weight of the giant rocks, but instead of being crushed, I felt something big and scaly grab me. My eyes opened wanting to see what happened. Me, Happy, Wendy, and Carla are in Igneels claw while Erza and Grey are in another. I'm still holding Happy, and Wendy holding Carla. Wendy looked like she has something on her mind. I can't blame her, my mind is buzzing with questions too. wind whipped my face as we flew in high speed out of the cave that is collapsing around us. We got out of the cave and Igneel dropped us so he can land. ow I wish he dropped us gently.

" that stench…" Igneel growled. " he's coming" his eyes were burning with anger.

We looked to the person walking towards us. I don't understand why Igneel said "he" when it's clearly a woman coming? She has pink hair and black eyes. No way she looks almost like Natsu. Looking at her made Igneel angrier, he bared his teeth and smoke came from his nostrils.

" are you mocking me END", he hissed

" I don't know what you're saying, I'm just here to see my adorable son", she obviously showed a fake smile while she put her hand over her heart.

Igneel was furious, in a blink of an eye he was in front of the woman holding his claw above her puffing up dust. He was hesitant to attack, as the dust cleared, I saw why. The long pink hair became short and spiky, I couldn't believe it the woman turned into Natsu. Now that I think of it that explains why Igneel said "he", this END guy can shape shift.

" so he is your weakness after all", END laughed sounding like Natsu, tempting Igneel to attack. " you know I originally planned to do this seven years ago but that brat you call a 'son' along with other nobody's did a disappearing act and left me to wait this long, it's annoying." Hearing him talk with Natsu's voice is sickening and I bet Igneel feels the same way.

" stop messing with me END, Natsu has no part in this," Igneel growled as he swung his claw towards END but he dodged the attack and did one of Natsu's goofy grins. I wanted to go up to him and smack him, I wanted to make him regret doing this to Natsu.

" you made him apart of this when you told that woman that you'll take care of him, when you called him your 'son', made him a dragon slayer…" END gritted his teeth." You made him apart of this when you hide in your him like a coward, you forced my hand. If you have any one to blame, blame yourself."

* * *

 **-Igneel's POV-**

 _I can't help but find truth in those words, I knew what Natsu's life would be like if I took him in as my own. But I can't feel sorry for myself now, I will defeat END._

* * *

 **-normal POV-**

Suddenly a light flashed behind END as Hotaru appeared holding a sphere with a flame inside. END showed an evil smile as Hotaru presented the sphere to him.

" sorry to cut our reunion short but I have to leave… oh and you can have your son back Igneel." END laughed a cold blooded laugh as darkness engulfed him and Hotaru as they vanished.

Moments later a roar was heard as the rocks blocking the cave were melting. The dragon that's Natsu stepped out of the cave looking at Igneel with snake like eyes. Natsu bared his fangs as he charged at Igneel.

" NATSU STOP PLEASE", Lucy pleaded as tears streamed from her face.

* * *

 **yay I got a couple hundred more words than last chapter.**

 **I've been reading a lot of crossovers lately and I'm thinking of writing one from another anime. I got inspiration from reading D. gray-man X Fullmetal Alchemist crossovers and began to see that both worlds have a lot of similarities, so I might write one. sorry but I will try my best in updating this story.**

 **Me no own Fairy Tail XD**

 **D. gray-man X Fullmetal Alchemist**

 **D**


	7. Chapter 7: hear my voice

**hear my voice**

 **-Lucy's POV-**

"Natsu stop please !" I pleaded with tears flowing from my eyes. Natsu didn't listen as he charged at Igneel with great force then clamped his sharp fangs into his neck. Igneel breathed fire on Natsu knowing it wouldn't hurt him, but it's enough to make him back away.

" you four, I'll keep Natsu busy while you figure out a way to restrain him," Igneel commanded as we all hesitantly nodded in agreement, but I'm not certain if we can stop him.

I don't know what to do or how to stop Natsu. My voice couldn't even get to him, I thought about what Rin told me, and I'm starting to believe it's true. Happy snapped me out of my doubt as he was squirming out of my grip. He was staring at something white floating in the distance.

"Lucy look… Natsu's scarf!" Happy cheered as I let him go fly to get the scarf. "I know we will get Natsu back, we have to because… because he would do the same for us! We owe it to him!"

We all nodded with more self-confidence. _What was I thinking, giving up before I even tried? Natsu never hesitated or doubted himself when he helps a friend, now it's our turn to help him._

"Happy's right! Natsu helped all of us when we needed it, and now's our turn to return the favor. He never gave up on us, and we won't give up on him," I said as Happy gave me Natsu's scarf.

"besides I owe him for the whole Galuna island fiasco," Gray added

"I as well want to want to return the favor for the events in the tower of heaven," Erza stated as she re-quipped into her black wing armor.

"if it wasn't for Natsu I wouldn't have a family again," Wendy said holding the now awake Carla.

We all shouted "yeah" and one "aye". I quickly rapped the scaly scarf around my neck then fallowed the others towards the fighting dragons. _Natsu you saved me more times than I can count, now's my turn. So promise me you'll hang in there?_

* * *

 **-normal POV-**

Natsu is still fighting Igneel with an emotionless snake like stare, while Igneel is trying to do as little damage as possible to his son. Igneel was slightly bleeding from his neck which shows that the wound isn't as deep, and has darkened scales from Natsu's fire. Natsu has darkened burned scales, and a few scratches. They were getting exhausted, but Natsu kept his wings folded the whole battle.

Natsu was about to attack again, but was stopped by a sword piercing the ground in front of him. He fixed his glare at the owner of the sword, flying above him. He growled at her before shooting a ball of fire at Erza.

" sky dragon: ROAR," Wendy flew in front of the attack releasing a pillar of wind at the fire. Natsu's growl grew darker as his fire dissipated in front of his target.

"ice make: chains." cold chains wrapped around Natsu's neck as Gray connected the other end to a tree.

"open gate of the maiden, Virgo." A woman with short pink hair, wearing a maids outfit, and shackles appears in a flash of gold light. "do you wish to punish me princess," Virgo asks in a happy way. A tick mark appears on Lucy's head, she points at the dragon who is halfway in melting the chains, and yells, "NO! see that dragon? That's Natsu, I want you to make a hole under him big enough to hold him!"

"as you wish princess," Virgo bowed then burrowed underground.

The ice chains completely evaporated from the intense heat. When he was free, Natsu prepared to hit Lucy and Gray with a breath attack. Just as his mouth was full of fire, the ground around him caved in, making Natsu fall in a dragon sized hole. Fire gushed out of the hole upward from the unexpected fall. Gray rushed over to the edge of the hole.

"ice make: bars," he kneeled down and put his hands on the ground as two rows of thick ice bars overlap each other to connect to the other side of the hole. Trapping Natsu inside.

Virgo burrowed out of the ground next to Lucy, "is this to your liking princess."

"thanks Virgo I owe you one," Lucy answered with gratitude.

"then could you punish me," Virgo asked with twinkling eyes.

Lucy face palmed herself and mumbled, "just go home already." With that Virgo bowed then left in a flash of golden light.

Fire spewed from the hole slowly melting the thick ice only for Gray to reinforce it from a distance. Natsu thrashed and raging fire in all directions in the underground cage. After some time, Natsu's movements stopped, being painfully quit. The silence was eating away at Lucy as she had the urge to see what was happening, She steadily walked to the hole next to Gray. They nervously glanced at each other before taking a step closer. Lucy unconsciously clutched the scarf around her neck hoping Natsu turned back to normal, but that's far from the truth.

Natsu used his powerful wings and strength to fly threw the ice bares. Gray jumped in front of Lucy and in a blue flash an ice shield was created to protect them from the icy debris. Lucy's eyes widened as she met the sight of dragon-Natsu's flying form. Yellow zigzag markings were starting to appear on the inside of his wings as dark thundering clouds were blocking the night sky. Natsu engulfed himself in fire and lightning.

" I can't believe this… Natsu went lightning-fire dragon slayer mode… In dragon form," Lucy gasped.

* * *

 **Soooooo. Here is the seventh chapter, hope you like it. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! I worked too hard on these chapters, and not get a single review, I can even take constructive criticism. Anyway thank you for reading I'll try to write more, even though I'm working on a crossover at the moment.**

 **o0o I don't own Fairy tail ~ but guess what niether do you~... Unless your Hiro Mashima~ o0o**


	8. Chapter 8: Come Back To Your Friends

**Come Back To Your Friends**

* * *

 **-Igneels POV-**

 _'I can't believe it's impossible for a dragon to control two elements. For a dragon slayer it takes a toll, but with this much power emanating from him could be life threatening'._ I look to Natsu and sense that his power surpasses my own, taking a closer look I see that it also is causing great strain. ' damn you END'.

* * *

 **\- Normal POV -**

Everyone watched in awe and horror as Natsu was starting to inhale the lightning from the thunderclouds, then they came to the realization off what will come next.

" oh shit, he's about to do a roar attack", Gray hollered.

Erza re-quipped into her adamantine armor. " there's no time to be gawking. We have to do everything within our power to survive this attack. Gray put up the sturdiest shield you can muster. Lucy summon a spirit that can put up a defense. Igneel, Wendy us your own roar attacks to take some of the blow... you ready", Erza barked, everyone nodded.

Natsu fired a lightning flame dragon roar

" adamantine barrier!"

" ice make: shield!"

" open gate of the ram: Aries!"

" sorry, wool wall!"

" sky dragon's: ROAR!"

" fire dragon: ROAR!"

Fire and wind clash against lighting and fire to take some of the blow from the shield, ice, and pink wool. The fire and wind faltered in preventing the majority of the attack from getting through as the searing heat from the lighting and fire destroyed the shield, melted the ice, and singed the wool. The mages and dragon were blown back yards from there spot.

* * *

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I crack open my eyes to see Aries next to me in worse shape than me. Now I remember that she shielded me from the attack. ' _No! Why did she shield me, I never want to use my spirits for a shield... especially her with everything she's been though'._ Tears threatened to leak as I reached out to her, but just before I touched her, she disappeared into golden dust. Now the tears left me, ' _I'm so sorry Aries, please forgive me!'_

I look around me, my friends are all hurt. Gray's shirtless chest has burn marks, and Erza is slumped over by a tree she hit, her armor is in shambles. Igneel is laying on a bunch of tree's he toppled over holding an unconscious Wendy and exceeds. he raised his head to face the sky glaring intensely, and growling in anger. I followed his gaze, seeing why he's so angry. Natsu's wings flapped unsteadily like he barely has the strength to stay up, but the most concern I have is for the heavy trail of blood coming from his large mouth. I couldn't help but feel angry, not at him, but that demon who brought all this suffering. _I hate you END for all you've done!_

Soon enough Natsu's wings stopped beating as he plummeted to the ground far from us. I urged myself to get up the forced my legs to go to Igneel quickly. I looked at him with pleading eyes, he gently laid the ones he was holding on the ground, then lowered his head for me to get on.

I settled myself on his back and held on to his large scales, after I was ready Igneel took to the air heading to the direction Natsu fell. When we were above Natsu, my heart stopped at the amount of blood that pooled from his mouth. _Please Natsu be ok!_ I screamed in my head as tears formed, _you can't leave us!_

" even at this distance I can still hear his heart beat… its faint but still I know he'll pull through. He's stubborn on a lot of things, and dying is one of them," Igneel reassured me. _It's like he read my mind, but I really needed to hear that._

I jumped off of Igneel's back the moment he hit the ground to rush over to Natsu's still form. The smell of blood made my stomach churn, but I didn't care. _I want to make sure he's all right!_ Stopping in front of his head, I placed my hand on his snout. I let out a breath of relief when I felt that he's breathing.

Sadly I was celebrating too soon, growling came from the dragon in front of me. I stood my ground and met his cold, snake like eyes. ' _NO! if I run away Natsu will hurt himself more, and I can't let_ _ **that**_ _demon have his way'._

" Natsu please listen to me. Your hurt… if this keeps up…" I couldn't finish that sentence. The thought of losing Natsu was too painful to bear. ' _It hurts to see you like this… I want my Natsu. the Natsu that laughs, smiles, and always there for me.'_ Tears formed in my eyes, " Natsu please come back to your friends!"

For a moment his eyes turned back to normal, only for my hopes to be shattered the moment they were snake like again. I truly thought I got to him.

* * *

 **-Natsu's POV-**

I woke up floating in a dark and cold place. Pain surged through every cell in my body, I feel like passing out but my body won't let me. I look around to see nothing but darkness and the cold feeling is getting worse, until I felt something warm on my nose. I focused on that warmth then a heard a familiar voice.

" Natsu please listen to me. Your hurt… if this keeps up…" I could smell the painful sent of salty tears. " Natsu please come back to your friends!"

That voice, the smell of her tears. _Lucy!_

I suddenly feel my energy coming back with the urge to see her. ' _I want to see Lucy. No I need to see Lucy!'_ I screamed in my head. A clear image of a crying Lucy appears in front of me. She was looking me in the eye with her hand on my snout. _' wait snout? Why does she look so small? Why does she have my scarf? What happened to me?'_ all those questions raced through my head making me more confused.

I opened my mouth to ask her what happened, but something cold and steely wrapped around my neck making it hard to speak. More of those things wrapped around my body preventing me from moving.

" sorry son of Igneel, but I can't let you take back control when my plan is in motion," the voice chuckled. It didn't even sound human, I sounded evil.

I was about to ask who he was, but the chains around my neck squeezed harder letting only a grunt escape.

The voice laughed sadistically. " you know I feel charitable, so I think I will allow you to see this girls demise by your own hands."

I growled as the voice faded, leaving me to helpless to stop myself from hurting Lucy.

 _' Lucy please get away… I don't want to hurt you,'_ I pleaded in my head.

I heard a menacing growl coming from my throat as Lucy backed away. I got up feeling more pain, but didn't act like it, I approached Lucy like a predator would its pray. I struggled to stop myself, only for the chains becoming tighter.

A threatening growl come from another presence besides Lucy. _' that growl… its sounds like…'_

" Igneel I have to do this. I'm going to bring Natsu back myself. Please?" she said with a burning determination, not separating eye contact with me.

" fine, just bring that idiot son of mine back," he boomed. Ok now the happy feeling of my father being back is replaced with me wanting to pound that overgrown lizard. I would of glared at him if I had control of my body.

I took another agonizing step closer to Lucy, but she didn't budge. I took another, still nothing. She was just standing there giving a fierce look that would make anyone want to run for the hills. I tried to yell at her to get away, if only these chains didn't make it so hard, I'm starting to get dizzy from the lack of air.

" Natsu I won't let that demon have his way! I won't run away because I know the Natsu I care about would never hurt me! I know you can hear me Natsu!" she yelled, tears were streaming from her eyes as her hands gripped the scarf around her neck.

 _' thanks Luce that's all I need to hear.'_ I said in my head as I used all the energy I could muster to melt these chains with my fire. The chains were getting tighter even the one on my neck was squeezing the daylights out of me. I fought to stay conscious and to get control back. The force that was controlling my body was getting stronger as it forced me to raise my claw to strike Lucy. I struggled harder to protect Lucy, black dots were starting to cloud my vision.

" Lu…cy…" I managed to choke out before darkness over came me.

* * *

 **-Lucy's POV-**

I backed away from Natsu, even if it might not work I had to try to bring him back. I know he's still in there, I saw his eyes dark green a moment ago instead of cold black slits.

He got up then stepped closer to me, although he didn't show it, I could tell that it must have been painful. Looking at me like he would pounce any second. Igneel growled at Natsu. _' I have to do this myself. If Igneel and Natsu fight again, it would make his injuries worse.'_ I thought worriedly.

" Igneel I have to do this. I'm going to bring Natsu back myself. Please?" I said with a burning determination, not separating eye contact with him.

" fine, just bring that idiot son of mine back," he boomed, I nodded not taking my eyes off him.

He took another step, and another, but I stood my ground and gave him the fiercest stare I could give.

" Natsu I won't let that demon have his way! I won't run away because I know the Natsu I care about would never hurt me! I know you can hear me Natsu!" I yelled, tears streaming from my eyes as I clutched Natsu's scarf around my neck.

I must have gotten through to him because his eyes are going back and forth from his own and slits. _' come on Natsu I know you can beat this,'_ I cheered in my head.

I didn't expect for him to raise his claw to attack me while he's still having his inner fight. I was about to move out of the way of the attack, but I heard a familiar voice in my head.

"Lu…cy…" it echoed in my mind, it sounded strained. _' Is that Natsu? Natsu please be ok!'_

Just before his claws struck; Natsu's dragon form was engulfed in flames. His silhouette was getting smaller and smaller, till it took on a human shape. My eyes flowed with tears of joy when the fire died down to show the Natsu that I was calling out for. My Natsu! I ran to him, but as I got closer I saw something I truly didn't expect.

Natsu was face down to the ground, luckily his clothes were still intact, a little torn up but still ok. What surprises me the most is that on his head there's a pair of dragon like horns and red dragon wings on his back. I kneeled besides him to gently turn him over and placed his head on my lap. There were red scales in his cheeks, I gasped when I placed a hand on his scaly cheek. ' _He's cold… but at least he's getting a little warmer…'_ I sighed in relief of his rising temperature.

As I inspected him for any more injuries I gasped in horror of the condition of his neck. It's all bruised, like he was strangled. I doubt he will be able to talk for a while. _' oh Natsu, if only I stopped you before you went into that cave. This wouldn't of happened to you.'_ I sobbed, a tear slid down my cheek then dropped on his face. He stirred, and looked at me.

" Luce… are you… ok…," he smiled weakly, his bright green eyes are now dull like emeralds without luster. My heart sank at hearing straining himself to ask me that. _' you're in this condition and you asks me if I'm ok. You're an idiot Natsu, you should be more concerned about yourself… for once.'_

" shush. Don't talk Natsu you need to rest," I said in a soothing voice. He must have been really tired, since he didn't think twice about sleeping right away.

* * *

 **-normal POV-**

The light from the first summer sunrise shines on the fairy tail mages and exceeds. Awakening the fallen with its warmth. Providing comfort for the two on the singed ground. The only one that was didn't feel comfort was fire dragon king who looks to the rising sun that gave his son his name with sad eyes.

 _' I hoped to bring you here when you were older, but things changed and I had to do what I did to protect you… my son,'_ he thought to himself then set his site at the couple. Even if it didn't happen the way he wanted, he was happy to be with his adoptive son. _'this suffering will cease when END is defeated.'_

* * *

 **Sorry for taking sooo long I know you feel like throwing a fire ball at me right now, what can you do ~ ~. Oh well but seriously if you reviewed more I might of finished this chapter faster. what does an author have to do to get some support here guys. TT^TT *Sniff* please review *Sniff***


End file.
